


Anxiety

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community:100_roadtrips, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo hopes for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal Saiyuki drabble community 100_roadtrips' challenge #259, anticipation.

Gojyo waited for Hakkai to return, hoping his efforts were enough to restore peace between them. He scrambled to his feet when he saw Hakkai approach.

As he walked closer, Hakkai stared at the overstuffed trash can sitting by the curb. Gojyo ran and opened the front door for him with a mock bow.

Once inside, Hakkai stared with astonishment and then mute appreciation at the neat, uncluttered living room. The ash trays were empty. The beer cans were gone. He turned toward Gojyo, his smile wide and genuine.

Gojyo smirked. _Don’t sell me short, Hakkai. See? I can change._


End file.
